<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Going To Tell Anyone? by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365338">Are You Going To Tell Anyone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Top Jim, bottom dwight, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It made Dwight feel the thrill of being humiliated by his "enemy" that he sometimes craved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Going To Tell Anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so we know Dwight radiates bottom energy sometimes so I had to write about that. This is nasty af I'm embarrassed I wrote this but whatever lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you going to tell anyone?" Dwight asked looking up at Jim with an unreadable expression. It was nothing like the confident, smug look Dwight had when Jim pushed him against the wall in the staircase and kissed him roughly. </p><p>"Jim, someone could see us" Dwight said, his eyes bright with the thrill of being caught. "God do you even care Dwight?" Jim asked cruelly, grabbing the back of Dwight's hair and tipping his head back to expose the expanse of his neck to Jim. "Huh Dwight, you've been riling me up all day so you could have this right?" Jim asked, biting down lightly on Dwight's neck and then kissing it. </p><p>Dwight shook his head to disagree but before he could say anything to defend himself he was pushed down onto his knees in front of Jim's crotch. "You wanted this Dwight. You know what to do" Jim said, guiding Dwight by his hair and pressing his face into his clothed cock. </p><p>Dwight looked up at Jim almost innocently, before he reached forward to unzip Jim's pants and let his leaking erection no longer be trapped inside of his pants. "Come on Dwight, before anyone sees us" Jim urged, the tip of his dick dragging over Dwight's lips and coating them with his pre-come. </p><p>Dwight ignored Jim, despite the humiliation of getting his lips and some parts of his cheeks coated in Jim's pre-come he still was behaving arrogantly. He slowly stoked Jim, looking up at him each time. </p><p>Jim glared down at Dwight, "Dwight" Jim warned again. Dwight just raised his brows, before putting his mouth on the tip of Jim's dick and sucking lightly. Jim tugged slightly at Dwight's hair, but let him go his own pace. </p><p>Soon Dwight's mouth was spread obscenely wide around Jim's cock and drool was coating his dick and Dwight's lips. Dwight pulled back slowly, his cheeks hallowed as he sucked on Jim. He pulled back with a pop before licking at the head of the cock in front of him. "You look so good right now Dwight" Jim said, taking a deep breath as he saw Dwight take him back into his mouth. </p><p>This time Dwight didn't pull  back once he got more then half way around Jim's dick. He continued to suck, until Jim felt the tip of his dick bump the back of Dwight's throat and Dwight's moan vibrating around him. </p><p>"Shit Dwight" Jim yelped. He could feel his stomach heating up and his toes curling in anticipation. "Dwight" Jim warned, Dwight kept bobbing his head up and down sucking as much of Jim's cum before he pulled back. </p><p>"Are you going to tell anyone?" Dwight asked looking up at Jim with an unreadable expression. "You're so annoying" Jim said with a grin, pulling Dwight up and kissing him on the lips. "Was that okay? I wasn't too rough right?" Jim asked, taking Dwight's face in his hands and making sure he looked fine. </p><p>"Jim, that was perfect. Thank you" Dwight said, pecking Jim on the lips. </p><p>Jim and Dwight would describe their sex life as pretty basic. They didn't really do anything too crazy. Dwight was definitely more into trying new things, but Jim enjoyed the comfort of doing what he knows. </p><p>When Dwight had asked him to basically treat him the way he had when they had first known each other and considered each other enemies Jim was hesitant. He loved Dwight and the last thing he wanted to do was be the mean Jim he had once been to Dwight, but Dwight had convinced him that it was okay and that he kind of got off to it. </p><p>Jim could never say no to Dwight anyway so here he was participating in a semi-public blow job with his boyfriend. Dwight knew that Jim wasn't really into this kind of stuff so he made sure they did it when everyone had left the office and it was just the two of them. It made Jim feel safe and it made Dwight still feel the thrill of being humiliated by his "enemy" that he sometimes craved. </p><p>"So do you have any fantasies you want to do?" Dwight asked as they drove home. "I think that was enough for me" Jim replied with a lopsided grin. Dwight smiled and nodded, "how about something in the shower tonight?" Dwight asked Jim with a smirk. "A bath? Yeah Dwight that sounds great" Jim said with a cheeky grin. "You're so annoying" Dwight fondly said, reaching over the console to hold Jim's hand in his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>